Party!
by CrazyAnimeLoverMayumi
Summary: My first lemon!Let me know how it is!SasuNaru!Two shot Because i had a computer breakdown! Full Summary inside!Do Review! Warning: Yaoi


Well, you see the story here starts here with Naruto and Sasuke having a drinking competition at a party in Sasuke's apartment (courtesy: Naruto's puppy eyes). They were going on drinking glasses of wine. Even though they are now 16 and thus minors their age could not stop them from drinking, getting into a fight (as always) and thus having a drinking competition. This story is based on the modern world and Sasuke lives with Itachi and that's were wine came to exist.

* * *

All of their friends came that day since it was a party at Sasuke's apartment which was a really rare event…well Naruto's friends to be exact. All of them had fun, they all played truth and dares, etc. And as usual Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight and they got carried away. "Tch stupid dobe." Sasuke muttered. "Wha-? Why you?..." And Naruto tackled him to the ground. "oomph!" Sasuke fell with a thud.

Naruto stood back up and dusted his clothes. "My, my teme what will you do if you ever get drunk? I bet you will not even stay standing after one glass. Heh!" Naruto mocked with an innocent smile in his face. Thereafter, an enraged Sasuke stuck his left foot out and gave Naruto a kick that swept him off his feet and he too landed on the ground with an oof, on his butt. He rubbed his pained area with a gentle hand in an attempt to shoo off the pain. And after 2 seconds he glared at the so called teme who was smirking full blast.

"You….fine teme you are on! Lets have a drinking competition right now and lets see who wins." "Tch what a dobe…" Sasuke mutters and silently gets up. By now the others were watching them and started cheering them. Sasuke brought a few bottles of wine and other sorts of drinks and placed them on the table. He got glasses too and Naruto snatched one from his hand and stuck his tongue out at him. "You are going down."

"ONE..TWO..THREE!...GO!" the whole group cheered. Both of the brats gulped down huge amounts of drinks into their systems and it went on. Sasuke was worried at first since he only had diluted kind of wines and stuff and never had the real stuff but soon he shook away his thoughts and then continued. Naruto grinned like a cheshire cat since he was sure he would win as he had experience of getting drunk during his parents death annive…so what? Also these drinks are not as strong as the ones I had before… He thought and shook his thought and went on drinking.

After 20 bottles of drinks…

The group was already tired from cheering and watched them as they sat in there holding onto the table for dear life and 10s of bottles lay around them all empty. After having exactly 1 more bottle Sasuke collapsed on the table and Naruto then looked at him solemnly and then continued drinking and after three more bottles he stopped. He wiped his mouth with his tee's sleeve. He got up and then jumped one foot in the air and smiled in victory.

The whole groups jaw dropped. They came to know only today that Naruto could drink so much and even after getting drunk he managed to jump in the air, land on the ground perfectly balanced and then smiled in victory. The whole group jumped on Naruto and cheered him and after whole 3 minutes of cheering and shoulder patting the group slowly started to go back. In a minute the house was empty and the drinks now started to take its toll on the poor Naruto. He somehow managed to drag Sasuke from the floor to his (Sasu's) bed and literally threw him in there.

Naruto's vision was blurring and so he went to sleep on the couch by the window in Sasuke's room. The cold midnight air hit him and he was in complete bliss and let out a hum of appreciation. He somehow managed to open his shirt and shoes and socks. He then lay on the couch without a care in the world and stared out to the blurry moon that occasionally peeked out from the clouds. He usually falls asleep long after getting drunk

He only felt sadness when he was drunk yet today he felt calm. Though his body was very hot and sensitive due to the drinks the cold air made him feel good and he laid in there silently. After sometime he heard someone moving and as surprised to see Sasuke sitting up on the bed and staring at him like a zombie. He got up slowly and went to the raven slightly swaying in the way. The raven was following his every move. He finally reached Sasuke and bent towards him and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? What happened? Say something…Are you fi- mph" Very suddenly Sasuke tugged Naruto by his vest and crashed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened and as Sasuke licked his lip, he gasped. Wrong move. As soon as he gasped Sasuke slipped his tongue in the blonde's wet cavern. He continuously kept on attacking the blond. Naruto nervously returned the kiss. He gripped on to the little sense that he had.

He kept on telling himself that now Sasuke is drunk and everything would alright in the morning and Sasuke would forget everything and for now he just needs to go with the flow and slowly step back. Both broke apart and started gasping for breath. And soon Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's collar bone. "Ah-stop. Sas-ngnh stop." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke just ignored him and bit on the blonde's earlobe and the said blond gave a low moan. It was music to the raven's ears and he made Naruto sit on his lap and he himself leaned on the bed's headboard for support and continued.

Naruto's struggle ceased after a little while as the little sense he had slipped away as soon as Sasuke started to knead ever so slowly on his half erect member. Naruto bucked his hips involuntarily and gave a low moan. His world was spinning around him and he soon found himself flat on the bed, facing Sasuke and the said raven on top of him. Sasuke pinned Naruto down and kissed him full on the lips.

Naruto was now under the effect of alcohol fully and involuntarily bucked under Sasuke. Sasuke hissed and groaned. He too bucked at Naruto at full force making both of them fully aroused if possible. With what ever force left he ripped his own shirt up and Naruto's vest too and embraced Naruto's naked torso moaning at the contact of their naked bodies and pressed himself to him more. He suddenly got up and unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants.

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke hardened more as he saw the beautiful teen under him covered in sweat and several hickeys and was panting from pleasure. The blood that rose to his cheeks made him look more adorable. Sasuke had little energy now. He tugged and pulled down Naruto's pants till the knees as he did not have much energy left. And again got on top of him and bucked into him. Both shuddered as their erect members made contact. He took both of their members and started stroking them in a continuous rhythm.

"Ah..Naru-chan! I have always wanted you so bad…." Sasuke muttered in his year and Naruto blushed furiously. "Uah! Naru-chan you feel so good." He replied seductively and that did it. Naruto came in Sauke's hands and the raven brought that hand up to his mouth to lick it and hummed in approval. And after that something came over Naruto and he pulled the raven on top of him and kissed him hungrily. Sasuke groaned loudly.

Naruto gave a long and loud moan this time as he was getting aroused once again. They both were aware of their bodies meeting each others similar parts. Torso to torso and their member attached together stuck by Naruto's cum. They kissed furiously for about two minutes (they were breathing through their nose). Sasuke was still hot and hard and he grabbed Naruto tightly. Naruto too pulled him deeper into himself and hugged him with his hands and pressed their members together by tightly hugging him by his legs.

Naruto shuddered and moaned in their kiss. Sasuke got up a little and when he looked down he saw both of their members, his erect one and Naruto's half erect one attached to one another and were stuck together by Naruto's cum. He attempted to separate them anh Naruto gave a loud moan and Sasuke groaned in unison because of the friction. After one glance at Naruto's lust filled eyes and their erect hard members still stuck together, Sasuke started to drip with pre cum.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down crashing their members together and pulled him into a hand-leg hug. He started to rub their members together in a fast rhythm and caused a lot of friction. "Ah 'suke..." Naruto half moaned and half muttered. His hot breath brushed Sasuke's ear and with that Sasuke kissed him and came with a crash into their stomachs.

Sasuke got up and detached their penises with ease and he had a little smile on his face. Naruto smiled too and that warmed up Sasuke's heart. Naruto got his ripped vest and cleaned them up.

Just as he finished cleaning, Sasuke collapsed on top of him probably due to tiredness. "Mmm…Naru-chan…so comfy…" With that Sasuke gave a lick to Naruto's neck before falling asleep. "Uaah! That's my neck!" Naruto exclaimed. But Sasuke was already asleep. Naruto's sleep went away even though he was drunk he had enough sense to know what to do. He dragged himself out of the bed and crawled into the kitchen and cut a lemon recklessly and popped a piece into his mouth.

He became more active now and took a candy that was with the other leftovers of the party(unused) and sucked on it. After he regained much energy he went to Sasuke's room and dumped his vest and the raven's shirt into the dustbin as it was ripped and thus useless. He prepared a hot bath in the raven's bathtub and shed


End file.
